Forgive Me
by Angel C and H
Summary: Set after RTTE season 4. Astrid does something and now Hiccup left. Where did he go? Was it because of Astrid? But the biggest question is, Can she get him back? T for safety, Don't own HTTYD. Haven't finished the story yet. Hicstrid
1. Chapter 1

Forgive Me

Chapter 1: Gone

Ok so everyone watched the new season of RTTE? If not, DON'T READ YET. I haven't posted a HTTYD story in a while so here's one!

* * *

It's been a month since they saw Viggo plummet to his doom. Hiccup and Astrid were finally together. Life couldn't be better for them!

"Morning bud." Hiccup woke up to his best friend looking him straight in the face. Toothless jumped around excited that Hiccup was awake and pointed towards the sky. "Lemme guess, you wanna fly?" The Night Fury cooed and started bouncing around again. "Here before me stands the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.'" Hiccup said dramatically and sarcastically. Toothless may have been powerful but deep down he was a child.

*Later*

"Just look around bud!" Hiccup started. They had been flying for hours landing on different islands. "Imagine what new species of dragons are out there! We'll find them all!" Hiccup then looked at Toothless, "I bet there's another Night Fury out there." This caught Toothless' attention. He cooed in response. Suddenly an ax landed two feet from Hiccup. Caught off-guard, the duo swiftly turned around ready for combat.

"Where in Thor's name have you been!?" An angry Astrid Hofferson dismounted and stormed towards the one legged teen.

"Come on Astrid. I was just flying around like I do all the time." Hiccup laughed at her angry expression. His laughter soon contracted as he felt a fist to his stomach.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna be gone for half the day! I was worried that you got hurt when you didn't come back!" Astrid complained.

Hiccup wheezed, "you... didn't seem worried... half a year ago." Astrid just turned her head and pouted. "Our relationship has really changed you hasn't it?" Hiccup finished in a teasing tone.

"And whose fault is it that we're together?" Astrid still annoyed asked.

"Well... technically you." Hiccup teased again.

"EXCUSE ME!? You were the one that confessed!"

"Ya. But you initiated the kisses when you could've just passed my confession off." Hiccup teased again before earning another swift punch to the gut. Astrid hated it when Hiccup was right which was... all the time. But she was stronger so hitting him always made up for it.

"Just... Don't go off again without telling me." Astrid calmed down a little and sat beside Hiccup and leaned against his shoulder.

"Alright I won't." Hiccup replied. The two sat for a while admiring the sunny day.

"So how long are we gonna stay here?" Astrid asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Well, I got no plans to go anywhere else."

"I'll go grab some firewood." Astrid offered.

"Oh Astrid, you mustn't! There are wild animals and I worry every time you venture out by yourself." Hiccup imitated Astrid's worried voice.

"Hey. It's not my fault you messed with my feelings." Astrid laughed back. She then left into a little forest.

*In the forest*

Astrid wandered around for a little while picking up small chunks of wood from either finding it or chopping some off with her ax. She loaded the wood onto Stormfly who happily accompanied her. After she felt she had enough wood, she fell into a soft moss patch and sighed as the tiny green patches cushioned her fall.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world." She whispered. Stormfly just looked at her confused. "I have my best friend right beside me and I am in a relationship with the love of my life." She started. "You saw the way he saved me from Viggo." She remembered Viggo holding her ax to her throat but Hiccup saved her and defeated Viggo while saving the dragons in the process. "Then there was that time he saved me from the Scourge of Odin." She was about to die from the disease but Hiccup wouldn't rest until she was cured. "I just hope we are finally at peace and nothing can get between Hiccup and I." She finished.

She remained on the soft, comforting moss for a while before she heard a grumble from her stomach. "You heard that girl? Let's find something." Astrid started to walk back with her dragon. Again she was lost in thought as she was on course back for Hiccup. Stormfly squawked breaking Astrid's chain of thought.

"What is it Stormfly?" Astrid looked to find some berries that Stormfly started to back away from. "Come on girl, they're just berries. See?" She took and couple from a vine and held some out to her dragon. The dragon refused. "Oh well." She then shoved the berries into her mouth. "Wow. These taste great!" She now admired how good they tasted. Like a blueberry but sweeter with no bitterness in it.

Suddenly she started to feel weak and she collapsed. "What's- What's happening to me? Sto- Stormfly. Her eyes started to close. "H-H-hiccup."

* * *

Good start? Well I hope to quickly update this story! I have a TON of work and school but I'll find time for you all! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive Me

Chapter 2: Words

Aight I got a new chapter up. It's shorter cus I'm REALLY busy with work and school. I promise the next chapter will be really long.

* * *

Astrid awoke the next morning feeling agitated.

"Stupid forest" she mumbled. Why was she feeling angry waking up? She looked at the moon and she seemed she was out about... 2 hours? "Ah mutton muffins, Hiccup is probably gonna lecture me about being gone to long again." She grumbled and headed back to the camp back with the large blue reptilian companion by her side skeptical of her behavior.

She finally arrived at the camp and Hiccup to her surprise was fast asleep. 'How dare he?' Astrid thought. 'I could've been hurt and he's here napping!' Her anger started becoming rage. She had enough. She kicked Hiccup.

"What the!?" Hiccup shot up startled. "Oh, you're back! I assume you-"

"How dare you!" She rudely interrupted.

"...I'm sorry?" Hiccup didn't understand the sudden outburst.

"I could've been injured or hurt and you just sat here on your-" Stormfly squawked to censor her.

"I figured after an hour that you wouldn't want me looking for you. I just have enough trust you were ok" Hiccup tried to reason.

"You're so useless!" Astrid wasn't making any sense at this point. "I could be on top of the world if you weren't holding me back!"

"First off. Ouch." Hiccup started "Second I beat the Red Death and saved you countless amounts of times like when the Red Death almost killed you and I saved you from Viggo and the eels and etc." He was right. As always.

"And who's the primary reason I was IN those situations?" She asked rhetorically.

"It was your decision to put yourself in danger. But again, it's not like anything can hurt you" Hiccup tried to give a compliment to calm the enraged girl down. Astrid had enough and threw her ax into a tree so hard that it actually went through the trunk! (It isn't a huge tree calm down XD) "Dang. Did you get stronger?" Hiccup asked bewildered. Astrid answered with a backhand to his face.

"You're holding me down and I-I-I" Her rage was increasing to new heights.

"You what?" Hiccup asked concerned. His face was so innocent and Astrid finally let go.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him. Hiccup looked at her and she wasn't even crying. Her eyes had started to fade to black and red a tiny bit. A couple blotches of red stood where her eyes were once blue. Her face showed... Hatred. These words pierced Hiccup. He got up and started to walk away and got on Toothless. He turned showing defeat and his life now showing no energy.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He then took off into the sky. Stormfly looked at the girl firing her ax everywhere and tried to comfort her.

"He started it!" Astrid was still uncontrollable. Stormfly backed away and ran back into the forest afraid of her rider. Astrid laid on the grass and went back to sleep butit would now be the worst sleep of her life.

* * *

Why is Astrid acting all bitter? Only time will tell. Plz don't hate until after the final chapter. Thanks for your positive feedback so far! 3 Luv u all


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive Me

Chapter 3: Regret

Alright! So I made another chapter (obviously) It's way longer than the last one. I worked extra hard on this. Thanks for the motivation by the way! You guys are absolutely amazing! 3 Enjoy!

* * *

Astrid woke up in the most uncomfortable position ever. She had the worst dream ever. She dreamed that she got angry with Hiccup for no reason and started to get angry with him and eventually told him she hated him. Nothing couldn't have been further from the truth. Sure he infuriated her at times but she never hated him. She slowly came to her senses and looked to find herself at the camp but no one around her. She looked to her left, right and couldn't find Stormfly, Hiccup or Toothless.

"Stormfly?" Astrid called out. Hiccup must have gone out to catch breakfast so where was Stormfly? She wouldn't leave her alone by herself. She wandered around the site but still couldn't find the blue reptile. She crept along the edges of the forest hoping to find someone she knew. The fire was out and it was starting to get cold. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was about to try and get something to warm her up but she remembered she was by herself. Suddenly she stumbled across a tree that was split in two. 'wow' she thought to herself. She examined the tree for about a minute then saw a reflected light in the corner of her eye. She took a step away from the tree and saw the source of the light.

It was her ax. Her ax was on the other side of the tree. Her ax did that. Who threw it? Questions ravaged her mind. Why was her ax through a tree? Where was Stormfly? Where did Hiccup go? When did I get out of the forest? She had to figure out what happened.

Suddenly a whimpered squawk broke her chain of thought. She looked to the origin of the noise to find a Blue Nadder perched on top of a tree mortified. What was it so afraid of? 'Wait a minute, That's Stormfly!' she thought.

"Hey girl!" Astrid warmly greeted happy she found someone. The dragon never moved. "Stormfly?" The dragon looked at her with fear. "What is it girl?" The dragon looked at her and her expression softened. Stormfly realized Astrid had no clue what she did. She leaped down off the tree and Astrid ran to her. After a little hesitant she gave in and let Astrid embrace her. "Did you see Hiccup?" Stormfly's expression suddenly seemed sad. She walked over to the ax and pointed towards the tree then back at Astrid.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me 'I' did that?" Astrid was a little shocked. She couldn't have. Nothing would make her THAT angry... Could it? Astrid suddenly had a flashback which she thought was a dream. She threw her ax through that very tree. That wasn't a dream? Then that meant...

"Stormfly?" The dragon squawked. "Was I...Angry with Hiccup?" Stormfly nodded. The next question Astrid had to choke out. "Did I say that I H-h-h- hated him?" Stormfly hesitated but slowly nodded with a sad expression Astrid never saw before. Astrid didn't know what to say. This happened. Hiccup left her alone. She had to find him! She had to apologize! It was the berries!

*Somewhere away*

Hiccup had been flying with his heart broken... no, shattered. The girl he thought would be with him forever just told him that she hated him and she had some truth to her accusations. It was because she cared about him that she got into troubled situations. He was holding her back. He had to leave for good. If he really loved her he would leave her alone. Toothless tried to coo to help his best friend in any way he could.

"Thanks bud, I know you'll always be by my side." Toothless always found a way to make Hiccup feel a little better about himself. Suddenly a net wrapped around the Night Fury and it's rider. "Toothless!" They went tumbling into the ground trapped in the net. Hiccup couldn't reach his flaming sword. He was stuck. They heard footsteps in the distance and Hiccup thought that this was it. Through the brush a girl appeared. A girl who looked to be his age or a year younger. She had brownish reddish hair with eyes that matched his own, green. She definitely was pretty. Toothless' worried panic snapped Hiccup into reality. This girl was going to hurt him!

"Oh my goodness." The girl spoke. Her voice sounded like it came from the gods. "This is the great dragon rider! The rumors are true!" She was taken back.

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong guy." Hiccup responded.

"Nonsense! That is the great Night Fury Toothless! That means you must be the Heroic Hiccup Haddock the Third!" She beamed. "And I caught you!"

Hiccup was a little surprised that he and his best friend were already famous beyond Berk. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Oh... uh... Sorry. I can't give you that. It's confidential." She responded a little embarrassed and worried.

"A name is confidential?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. I cannot give my name to someone I have not gotten to know."

"Do you have a tribe?"

"No."

"Well then let's get to know each other then." Hiccup suggested.

"Ok sounds fun!" The girl replied back.

"First I'll need to know your name so I can address you."

"You'll have to earn that. For now just call me Eydis" (Eydis means _**Goddess of good luck**_ )

"Ok... Eydis, where are you from?

* * *

Uh oh. Hiccup met some girl! How's this gonna work out? Will Astrid find Hiccup and make things right? Don't worry It'll be a good story. P.S. This girl just told Hiccup to call her Eydis that means "Goddess of good luck". Good luck? Does that mean anything? Find out! Thanks for the positive reviews and I promise this story won't be a waste of your time! Luv u all! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive Me

Chapter 4: Past

Hi! What's up everyone!? I know it's been a few days since I uploaded. I kinda have writers block. It's hard to try and find an original Story line these days. I'm sorry. This story surprisingly has a lot more popularity than I thought so I finally crafted another chapter. I'll continue to somehow find something. Thanks for the support! Here's the next chapter! 3

* * *

"Where are you from?"

Hiccup just met this new girl. She was very attractive. But his heart still belonged to Astrid who had just told him she hated him. This girl might be a good distraction for him. She could have some problems that he could solve. Ya. That'll help him.

"I've lived here as long as I can remember. I live alone and honestly it gets a little lonely." She blushed a little looking at Hiccup and not even noticing that the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself was at his side. Her hair covered both her eyes as an attempt to hide her blush. It must've worked because Hiccup was still trying to get free and didn't notice.

"Hey, can you please cut the ropes so we can get free?" Hiccup asked.

"That depends. Will you fly off as soon as you're free?" Eydis asked.

"Not if you don't want me to. I'll stay around to help you if you need it." Hiccup replied. Eydis took notice of this. She needed help lately. But she couldn't face her problems by herself.

"Ok, I'll cut you loose." Eydis took out a dagger that looked different from anything Hiccup had ever seen.

"That's a unique weapon" Hiccup complimented.

"Well wait until you see this" Eydis winked and clicked a button on the hilt as the blade started to produce fire while electricity cracked around the blade also. Hiccup was taken back. "I heard about your sword and I was so intrigued by it that I decided to try and make something like it myself!" She bragged a little.

"That's amazing! But... You aren't gonna cut this rope while that blade might both electrify and burn us?" He asked a little worried.

"Oops, sorry. I just wanted to show you how far your ideas have come! I wouldn't have been able to make this without your ideas."

Hiccup was a little flattered. 'Astrid never did anything like this' Hiccup thought. 'Wait. Why am I still thinking about her? She hates me. Her love was a lie.'

"There." Eydis spoke, snapping Hiccup out of his chain of thought. He was free.

"Thanks" Hiccup said back.

"You want to go and see my little village?" Eydis shyly asked.

"I thought you lived alone." Hiccup was puzzled.

"I do. I- just have extra houses for guests." She blushed harder.

"Ok, lead the way!" Hiccup said enthusiastically. Toothless followed excited.

*Astrid POV*

I had been flying for hours. I can't find any trail of where Hiccup went. It infuriated me that he could be anywhere. Those words kept replaying in my mind,

*Flashback*

 _"You're holding me down and I-I-I" My rage was increasing to new heights._

 _"You what?" Hiccup asked concerned. His face was so innocent and I finally let go._

 _"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. Hiccup looked at me and I wasn't even crying. I felt that my eyes had started to fade to black and red a tiny bit. All I could see was red. I felt... Hatred. My words pierced Hiccup. He got up and started to walk away and got on Toothless. He turned showing defeat and his life now showing no energy._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry." He then took off into the sky._

I knew at this point that it was those berries that caused my anger. Yes he infuriated me at times. But I really like him. I even think I love him. It took him to leave me to realize it. I had to get to him before he does something stupid like kill himself or worse... gets another girlfriend.

My heart sank at the thought of Hiccup being with someone else other than me. I would find him and apologize for the rest of my life if I had to. I can't live without him. **I can't.**

I flew from island to island trying to find ANYTHING that could tell me where Hiccup was. I was flying around. I felt like giving up. Toothless was faster than Stormfly. Hiccup was smarter than me. But I was more determined that Toothless and Hiccup combined. I WILL find him.

I saw a little hole in a forest.

"Stormfly, down there!" She went down. I hopped off and saw the remains of a net and a trap. The net had been cut and by the imprints left behind it was a human and a dragon laying there. 'Hiccup' I thought. He might be captured! I turned to follow the footprints as something wrapped around my ankle and swooped me into the air.

"Stormfly!" I screamed. Stormfly shot a spine at the rope and cut me loose. I fell back to the ground.

"Whoever did this is gonna wish they didn't mess with me." Astrid started. "But they're gonna really wish they didn't mess with Hiccup. They're gonna pay." She was determined while guilt continued to weigh her down. She started on the path the footprints lead to. Wherever that was, that's where she'd find Hiccup. HER Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid's mad! What's she gonna do? Will she find Hiccup? What will Hiccup do IF she finds him? Only time will tell. Please don't hate until after the story is done. If you don't like how the story ends I'll even send you a message apologizing! Thanks again for the positive reviews though! Luuuuvvvvv uuuuu alllll


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive Me

Chapter 5: Competition

Wow, two chapters in one day? I finally found some Ideas to help develop the story! I don't want this story to be like over 20k words. That'd be way too long. XD Thanks again for the positivity you guys have given me. I'm rrrreeeeaaaaalllyyy trying to bring you guys in so you don't know what'll happen next. Thanks for reading this far! The story will get more interesting I promise! Luv ya all and as always I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So this is it" Eydis started. Hiccup looked at a village of wooden/ straw huts. Eydis continued, "I know it doesn't look like much but it's cozy. There are no islands around here and I never have enough supplies to get me across the ocean. It gets lonely here." Hiccup couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. She was alone her whole life. She seems like a nice person. Has no one else been here before?

"It's nice. I really like what you've done. It's really impressive. But I have one question" Hiccup started.

"What's that?" Eydis looked puzzled at Hiccup's uncomfortable state.

"If you live by yourself, why is there so many huts?" Hiccup was so confused.

"Well I'll give you a tour and you'll understand!" She smiled innocently. They entered the first hut that had a queen sized bed. Hiccup looked to his left and saw a little hatch for a window and a table he figured to place her personal belongings.

"I'm guessing this is your room?" Hiccup asked.

"Ya. I know you've probably seen better."

"You know? I kinda like it. Not to big, not too small." Hiccup innocently complimented. He only knew Eydis for about a day and he already gained her friendship. He felt bad that she had been left all by herself. They then made their way to another hut that looked to be a kitchen of some sort.

"I never knew you had a hut where you can swim!( Swimming pool) That's amazing!" Hiccup was astonished. Eydis blushed again. Hiccup was about to enter the last hut when Eydis stopped him.

"Sorry I would feel better if you didn't go in there." Eydis started.

"Why?" Hiccup asked now curious what was in there.

"I'll tell you later after you get settled in." Eydis now avoided eye contact hiding her emotions.

"So... Do you have a guest hut I can sleep in?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh... No not really." Eydis saw a chance and took it. "I guess you could sleep in my hut." She blushed.

"You know? I'll just build myself one!" Hiccup said. "I still have a lot of time and with Toothless' help, I'll finish one before nightfall." Toothless cooed in agreement.

"Oh, ok." Eydis cursed herself a little. 'Why do you have to be so dense?' she mentally scolded him.

*Somewhere on a different part of the island*

"Come on girl, he's got to be around here somewhere." Astrid started. "I swear I'll break his arm for leaving me thinking I actually hate him."

Astrid was following the trail. But as time continued, she started to feel... Anger? Fear? She didn't know. Probably a mixture of both. She was angry that he actually believed she hated him and she was angry at herself for saying those words. But she felt fear for her not only about their relationship but if she'll ever see the auburn haired boy she loved again.

She found that the trail she had been following had gotten deeper which meant he was close by. "Keep looking Stormfly, he's here."

*In the Pool*

"Hiccup?" Eydis looked towards the rider.

"Ya?" Hiccup replied.

"I have something that I have to tell you." Her voice started to fade.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Hiccup asked.

"There's a reason I didn't want you to go into that one hut" Eydis said

"Why's that?"

"That hut belonged to my... my- my old boyfriend" Her voice broke and tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Hiccup now concerned for his friend asked.

"I met him and he had some friends with him. He and I hit it off right from the start. I thought it was going to be perfect. But his 'love' for me was fake. After I let him in my heart, he took my food supplies and resources. I saw him load the ship and leave. What hurt me the most was when he said before he left that I wasn't normal enough for him." Her voice broke.

"Oh no." Hiccup felt her pain as he was also rejected (He doesn't know Astrid was under the influence of mind altering berries) by someone he cared for. "That's horrible."

"I know" She sobbed a little. Hiccup had to do something.

"You know, when you're young, you often feel like it's the end of the world." Hiccup started and Eydis nodded her head. "But it's not. It's just the beginning." Eydis looked at him signaling him to continue. "You may have to meet a dozen more of those selfish mutton-heads but one day you'll meet 'the one' who'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Eydis looked at Hiccup with disbelief. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Hiccup felt a little better that he helped his friend out.

Eydis wiped her eye with a sleeve "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She gave him a hug and Hiccup returned the friendly gesture. She started to move her head into his chest and slowly up to his neck.

"Uh Eydis? What are you doing?"

Eydis started to close the distance between them slowly. "Shhhh"

Hiccup noticed he couldn't get away without hurting her. He struggled as her lips came closer to his. And closer. Until-

* * *

Cliff hanger! Will they kiss? Will Hiccup escape? Will Astrid save the day? Find out next!

Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger. I'll cry :'( I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can and again, thanks for your reviews! They really mean a lot. Luv uuu!


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive Me

Chapter 6: Conflict

Short Chappie here. I'm sorry it took a while. I'll try and upload faster.

* * *

Hiccup moved his head back. She tried to continue to push forward to try and capture his lips with her own. Hiccup was dodging her kiss attempts with a clumsy awkward smile trying to get a message through to Eydis. Eydis on the other hand kept firing shots of kisses at Hiccup only to miss. The door flung open.

"Hiccup!?" The voice was Astrid's.

"Astrid?" Hiccup turned his head to face the blonde haired viking.

This was Eydis' chance. She grabbed Hiccup's cheeks and went for another kiss. Hiccup was caught off guard and-

*Crack*

Hiccup was now looking at a reflection of himself. As was Eydis. Astrid had thrown her ax in between the two to stop the kiss.

"So Hiccup, who's this?" Eydis quirked an eyebrow.

"This is Astrid. She broke up with me." Hiccup replied with no emotion.

'What!? Broke up!?' Astrid mentally screamed at herself. 'He actually believes I would do that!?' She hated herself right now.

"Oh. Then. Why is she here?" Eydis asked.

"Ya. Astrid. Why are you here?" Hiccup repeated.

"I- uh. I came to find you." Astrid was now a bit nervous. She got nervous everytime she tried to show her feelings when someone other than Hiccup was around.

"Hang on Eydis. Can you give us a minute?" Hiccup asked in a desperate attempt to free himself from her grasp.

She sighed. "Fine."

Eydis got up, winked at Hiccup so Astrid could see and walked outside leaving the two alone.

"Hiccup, we need you back at the edge."

"Sorry Astrid. I'm not leaving anytime soon." Hiccup responded.

"Seriously Hiccup. I can't manage without you." She got a little closer fidling with her hair.

"Well. Don't worry. You'll learn." Hiccup said a little too quickly, his heart still heavy. Astrid had to change the topic before one of them snapped.

"So who's the girl?" Astrid asked casually but curiously.

"Her name's Eydis. She lives alone and abandoned. She's really nice." Hiccup replied.

Astrid scoffed, "She looks like trouble."

"No she's not."

"How do you know?"

"She showed me everything! She has told me everything. She trusts me." Hiccup lashed back with a little hint of emotion.

"So are you two..." Astrid couldn't finish the sentence. She wouldn't dare say or think it. Hiccup had to think quickly and he said after 5 seconds,

"Yes. We are. You pushed me away so I decided to keep pursuing. Gotta find the right one right?" Hiccup lied and smiled innocently.

Astrid's heart sank. She couldn't have lost him to some random... she dare not say it to upset Thor. "How long?"

"Well you broke up like two days ago so I'd say... since yesterday.

"Well you have to come back to the edge." Astrid finally crossed her arms and huffed now pissed that Hiccup was dating someone else.

"Why?"

"The riders need you." Astrid said. 'Come back because I need you.' is what she tried to say but didn't.

"You can lead them." Hiccup offered.

"Thanks but I'm not leaving unless you're with me." She stubbornly confessed.

"And what if I dont?" Hiccup asked

"Better get comfy."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be with me for a long time." Astrid finished.

"Hey, everything alright?" Eydis peaked her head in the door.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with annoyed and hurt eyes. "Ya. Everything's fine." On that note, she walked back in.

* * *

Ya I know it wasn't exciting but it was something. I'll have another WAY sooner with a ... more interesting theme to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive Me

Chapter 7: Discovery

OK. So I need to spice up this story a little bit. It's too boring. Thanks for the awesome reviews and you all motivate me to keep adding to this. Obviously you like it and I don't want to leave you guys with a story without an ending. Here comes a significant chapter!

* * *

Astrid was fuming. Hiccup wasn't telling her everything. She could tell he was hiding something. He wasn't showing any emotion. She had to find out what was going on with him. She was outside at this point trying to find a way to get him back.

"Hey" A voice from behind her spoke.

"Oh, Eydis. Hi" Astrid tried NOT to throw her ax between her eyes. She succeeded.

"What are you up to?" She walked with her hands behind her back.

"Just thinking." Astrid replied. She REALLY didn't want to talk to her.

"About?" Eydis asked again.

"Oh. Something in my life" Astrid tried to hide who she was really thinking about.

"Does it involve a certain auburn haired boy named Hiccup?" She sounded a little sassy.

"No" Astrid lied quickly...

"Oh..." Eydis responded as Astrid froze. "Okay, see ya 'round dinner!" With that she skipped away happily.

"Something's not right with that girl." Astrid said to herself.

*Later*

Eydis took Hiccup on a walk so Astrid decided to snoop around to find out what she was about. She entered her house when she saw the two leave her eye sight. Her room was very neat and tidy which she somewhat expected. She looked in a drawer... a necklace, a journal and a picture. 'Not too materialistic' Astrid thought. She looked at the necklace. It was half of a heart. The picture was drawn of two silhouettes with their foreheads together with a sunset in the background on a beach over the ocean. Finally Astrid opened the book titled journal.

 _Entry 1_

 _A group of people came to the island. I don't know what to do! I'm scared. Are they hostile? Friendly? They're closing in on my hut so I'll have to face them sooner or later._

It was a very short entry. Astrid thought that she must've not had a lot of time. She flipped the page.

 _Entry 2_

 _I met a guy. He was so bold and so handsome. He kissed my hand when we met. I know he's the right one for me. We went out on a date and I have this feeling that he's going to be mine forever. I think I'm starting to fall for him._

Astrid kept reading. She wanted to know about this relationship and why she's single now.

 _Entry 3_

 _He said those three words! He told me the three special words! The ones that begin with I, L, and Y! I can't believe this is happening! Just wait until he proposes to me! I can't even begin to imagine the joy I'll have. We'll be the perfect couple! The scene will be perfect. It'll be on the beach looking out at the ocean, we'll be sitting side by side, the sun will be setting and the sky will project a soft orange glow. It'll be sealed with a kiss._

"Wow." Astrid said to herself. "She's got this all planned out. She sounds as determined to make everything perfect as I am determined to win anything." Astrid couldn't help but imagine the time when she and Hiccup were sitting on a ledge after she had been blinded and they shared a kiss in the same setting. She was suddenly dragged down to Earth when she remembered what she had done to him. She tried to take her mind off him by flipping the page.

 _Entry 4_

 _He left me! He LEFT me! HE LEFT ME! Why!? I thought he was perfect! He used me! It's not too late! I'll get him back! I have to! I-I can't let him go EVER._

Astrid took a step back from the words that were screaming at her. She could hear a faint scream coming from the words as her eyes started to dwell on each word. This looked like something from a horror story by a campfire told by Gobber. She went to close the book but saw a drop of fresh ink about to drip a couple pages down. She flipped to it.

 _Entry 5_

 _I met a sweet young man named Hiccup._

"Hiccup? This was recent!" Her eyes darted to the next sentence

 _He won't take the hint that I want to be with him forever. He will be mine. But that Astrid girl is getting in the way. I don't want to hurt anyone again but I will to ensure that I claim him. I refuse to lose him. I already lost one and I will NOT lose another._

"I gotta find Hiccup!" Astrid dropped the book and darted out of the hut.

* * *

Ok I know cliff hangers aren't very fun but I'll make sure to update within a few days to keep you... interested. Thanks for your supportive reviews! Note: The more reviews I get makes me upload faster because when I see a lot of reviews, I suddenly get this feeling like I don't want to let you down. Anyways See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Forgive me

Chapter 8: Past

Well. I'm back with another chappie! This story was a bigger success so far than I thought! Thanks for the positivity! Here's a BIG chapter that you can't miss! It took me a little while to write it but for you, It's worth it! Enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup was working on Toothless' tail trying to improve it to make him go even faster. "Hey bud. Sorry we haven't been able to fly a lot together. This girl needs us." Hiccup spoke apologetically.

Toothless huffed.

"Bud, you know Astrid doesn't actually like me anymore. I don't want to cause her any pain by trying to get her back. If she's happy, I'm happy." Hiccup tried to convince himself as well as Toothless.

Toothless cooed.

"Well why would I know why she's really here?" Hiccup didn't really want to talk about Astrid even though he would give anything to get her back.

"HICCUP!" Astrid was screaming towards them. She ran and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders.

"Um. You ok Astrid?"

"I was roaming around and I found something that you need to see!" Astrid was almost panicking

"I already saw the tall trees, the ponds, and the sunset over the ocean." Hiccup informed.

"Not like that!" Astrid smacked Hiccup across the face. "She likes you! I read it from a journal I found!"

"You went snooping around?" Hiccup looked a little skeptical. "You shouldn't be going through private things Astrid."

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Astrid looked angry, scared and... jealous? If Astrid showed any kind of jealousy, Hiccup wanted to know.

"Ok. What's this all about?"

"Eydis had a boyfriend before and they were close." Astrid started.

"She told me about him before you came" Hiccup answered. Astrid's heart fell a little.

'What if I came one minute later? She would've kissed him!' Astrid felt like throwing up at the thought of anyone else's lips on Hiccup but her's. "Well I read that she likes you so much that she won't let you leave!" Astrid tried to word it to make it sound like a plead for him to leave the island so they could try and be together again.

Hiccup could see the jealousy in Astrid's face when he mentioned that he was alone with Eydis. This was his chance to try and win her back slowly. "Well what if I don't want to leave?"

Astrid felt like knocking him out and fly back with him to the edge. But Hiccup probably wouldn't ever forgive her if she did. So she decided to do the next best thing.

"Oomph!" Hiccup crashed down on the ground holding his stomach. "You- have- to- *takes a deep breath* stop- punching me." Astrid felt pride knowing that Hiccup wasn't going to explode at her. She was getting to him! But then she remembered why she was there.

"Look" Astrid helped Hiccup up. "She wrote down that she thought I was in the way and that she didn't want to hurt anyone again but she was willing to do whatever it took to keep you here."

Hiccup looked at her and suddenly looked a bit annoyed with curiosity. "You don't like me. Why do you care?"

Astrid felt like showing him why she cared. She wanted to hug him and kiss him for eternity. But with his current mental state. She couldn't. So she just remained quiet hoping her silence would explain everything to him.

"Anyways we have to find out what's in that boarded hut I keep passing." Astrid started to drag Hiccup by the collar.

Hiccup pulled her hand away and started to pace beside her. "Ok! I'll come with you." He said dismissively. None of them realized they left Toothless who was laughing to himself at the two.

*At the village*

They arrived at the hut. Astrid went around to a wall where Eydis wouldn't see them if she walked by. She started to pry open the boards slowly one by one. She finally opened enough to fit through.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and asked, "Would it be rude right now if I said Ladies First?"

Astrid felt a little less nervous and more warm from his joke. "I believe the brave warrior should enter first." Hiccup started to climb through but Astrid stopped him. "I meant me." and failed to suppress a giggle at Hiccup's 'offended' face.

"Okay, calm down Hofferson." Hiccup said somewhat insulted.

Hiccup waited outside and heard a gasp coming from Astrid within. He darted inside but what he saw made him just about throw up.

A man who looked to be 18 chained up and deceased. Flies were on him and there was a heart drawn on a slab of wood hanging down like a necklace from his neck to his chest.

Astrid turned and buried her face in Hiccup's shoulder unaware of her actions. Hiccup embraced her also not knowing what he was doing.

"We have to get out of here" Astrid broke the silence.

"Ya you're right." Hiccup agreed.

They left the hut and started to make their way towards their dragons. Suddenly Astrid felt a pinch in her neck. She reached back and pulled out a dart. "H- hiccup" She collapsed. Hiccup, now frightened turned around and-

Darkness.

* * *

Now the story just got interesting. What's going to happen?

So I've had a lot of requests for stories lately and I'm going to try and finish them one by one which is actually a lot of work. I want to make this story less than 15 chapters because I don't like SUPER long stories. I love all your enthusiasm towards this one and I'll try and upload soon and in the near future finish it off! Thanks for all the positive reviews! Luv u all


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive Me

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

The Climax is here! What will happen now!? What will become of Hiccup and Astrid? Over 1k word chapter so it should be decent.

* * *

Astrid awoke to find herself chained in a dark room. She looked around to get an idea which hut she was in but forgot as soon as she spotted Hiccup with his hands tied behind his back and his feet also bound.

"Hiccup!" No response. "Hiccup?" Still none. "HICCUP!" His eyes slowly opened.

"A-Astrid?" He was still gaining consciousness.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know" Hiccup answered.

"I don't like people snooping around in my private stuff." A voice came from the shadows. It didn't take long for them to figure out who it was.

"Eydis, what do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You" Eydis answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Astrid asked trying to figure a way out.

"Well there's this first off," She held up her journal. "I found this on the floor opened to the most recent entry. Then you two entered the one hut I told you not to go in. I can't let you leave and tell about this. But most importantly, I can't let you steal Hiccup from me." Eydis finished.

"Astrid doesn't like me! Let her go!" Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid didn't agree with Hiccup but didn't say anything.

"I doubt that" Eydis walked towards Astrid.

"Seriously! She even said she hated me not too long ago!" Hiccup was trying everything he could to get Eydis to turn away from Astrid.

Eydis stopped. Looked at Hiccup. "She said she hated you? Hated?" Hiccup painfully nodded at the memory. She turned around and slapped Astrid.

"What are you doing!? She isn't any competition to you for me!" Hiccup fired.

"Oh I know. But you *Points at Astrid* said you hated my future husband!" With that she slapped her again with anger fueling her strength.

Hiccup was pleading for her to stop or at least hit him instead of Astrid. Eydis ignored him. Astrid felt like she deserved it. She didn't even put up any resistance. Finally she eased off.

"What are you doing?" Astrid weakly asked. Eydis remained quiet as she grabbed a dagger. Astrid looked at Hiccup and had to say something before she entered the gates of Valhalla. "Hiccup, I'm sorry." A tear crept down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Hiccup had to do something. Eydis stopped in front of the blonde haired viking and raised the dagger.

"Wait!" Eydis didn't listen. She brought the dagger down- "I'll be your boyfriend!"

The dagger stopped about two inches from Astrid's heart. Astrid eyes shot open. Eydis looked as surprised as Astrid did. "What did you say?" Eydis asked for clarification.

"I said I'll be your boyfriend. I won't run, I won't hide, I'll be there. Just don't hurt her anymore" Hiccup's head fell.

"No Hiccup." Astrid cried softly "You can't"

"I'm sorry Astrid. It's the only way to keep you alive. Plus you have already moved on from me so it shouldn't be much of an issue for you." Hiccup said with a few tears shedding.

"I'm assuming you have more conditions to this?" Eydis asked.

"Yes. Toothless stays, and you let Astrid and her dragon leave the island unharmed from this point on." Hiccup demanded

"Or I could just kill her and you stay here." Eydis held the dagger to Astrid's throat.

"If you kill her. I stay here and won't speak to you. If you let her go, you can let me go without fear of me running away so we can live together." Hiccup got his point across. Eydis put the dagger away. She unlocked Astrid's chains. Astrid walked over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, don't go" Astrid said weakly and emotionally but suddenly turned brave and fearless.

"It's ok Astrid" Hiccup weakly smiled back.

"It's time to go." Eydis broke the conversation.

"No. It's not." Astrid turned around and hit Eydis with her elbow. Eydis pulled out the dagger again and Astrid took a metal bar and the battle began.

Astrid was weak from the beating she received but her love for Hiccup gave her strength. This was her fault and she was going to fix it. She hit Eydis a couple times causing her to yell and scream. Eydis took a stab at Astrid but she missed and Astrid landed a blow to her head. Eydis stumbled back and pulled out a knife in her free hand.

"You're not leaving her alive now" Eydis smirked. Astrid was shocked how crazy she was. She was way to young to be a killer. Astrid got the bar ready and Eydis charged. Astrid blocked the attacks and couldn't find a pattern to land a hit. Finally Eydis broke through and knocked Astrid on the ground. Hiccup broke free of the bonds that bound his legs together and ran in front of Astrid and Eydis not paying attention drove the knife into Hiccup's chest. She looked up to see the face of the victim and then Eydis screamed "NO!" She let go on the knife and backed away slowly. Astrid saw what she had done and rage consumed her once more and went on an onslaught. She started to hit her left, right, and center. Finally Eydis took a blow to the head and she was knocked out. Astrid had won.

Astrid quickly ran over to Hiccup who was still holding the handle of the knife that was now a part of him. "Hiccup! You're going to be ok. This will all be fine!" Astrid tried to sound optimistic but was hard to try with Hiccup's tunic turning red.

"A-A-Astrid" Hiccup weakly spoke then coughed three times.

"Ssshhhh" Astrid hushed him quickly and picked him up and raced to their dragons. She found Toothless and Stormfly with Toothless looking worried. Astrid jumped on the Night Fury holding Hiccup close. She took off for Berk.

* * *

Will Astrid make it to Berk in time? Will she get the chance to tell Hiccup that she didn't mean what she said? Only time will tell! I love the positivity from you guys! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Forgive Me

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Last Chapter! I have had a blast writing this. Your reviews were so helpful and I feel like the luckiest gal to have you all here supporting me! I saved the longest chapter for the last! Enjoy!

* * *

Astrid had been flying for close to two hours trying to speed Toothless through the air at record speed to save Hiccup. She had just saved him, she couldn't lose him again. She knew Berk must have been close when she heard Hiccup groan.

"-strid?" He managed to squeeze out. Though he may have forgotten the 'A' and butchered the rest, it was still the most beautiful thing she could've heard. She quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh" Was all she got out.

"I'm not gonna make it am I?" He was really hurting from his wound that still wasn't healed.

"You're gonna make it Hiccup. I'm going to make sure of it." She announced to him determined.

"How do you know?"

"One, I just lost you. I'm not losing you again. Second, even if you do decide to leave, I'll drag you back from Valhalla myself." She threatened

"You still didn't answer me one question." Hiccup was starting to lose conciousness again.

"What's that?" She asked

"I said to you that you don't like me and 'why do you care?'" Hiccup was slowly closing his eyes.

"Hiccup" Astrid almost whispered in an apologetic tone. He was out again. "Because I care about you and I think I care for you more than I'd ever allow myself to admit." She looked at his pained body and she kept talking having a lot more confidence while he was asleep... or passed out or whatever. "I didn't know what I was saying. I would never EVER hate you. I promise if you're ok I'll make sure to make this up to you in some way somehow." Tears formed in her eyes as she watched his rugged breathing. "You deserve so much more than me. I'm the reason you're like this. I get you into trouble and you are always the one who pays for it. I will make this up to you wether you like it or not" Astrid joked with a sad but little chuckle, "and if you still don't want me around, I'll- be happy. Crushed on the inside but it's time I stopped thinking only about myself trying to get you back and let you make that decision for once." She finished.

After another hour of apologizing to an unconcious Hiccup, she finally saw the hills and village of Berk. She zipped down and took Hiccup in her arms and rushed to Gothi ignoring the crowd that would probably want to see him... including... his dad.

She bolted into the healing clinic and laid Hiccup down on the table. Gothi examined Hiccup then wrote something in the sand. Astrid learned only a few symbols and what words they meant. She could read, 'He will ... time. ... you' She figured it meant that he needed some time to recover and a 'thanks'.

*Days later*

Astrid had barely moved from his bedside. She would only ever get up to go to bed, eat, drink etc. She had sent a terror mail to the Edge explaining that Hiccup got injured and not to go to a specific island she would mark on a map attached to the terror. She just looked at his peaceful face and every now and then, braid a couple strands of hair together and hold his hand. Finally he stirred.

"Hiccup?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Hey... Where am I?" Hiccup opened his eyes to greet tear stained ones. Astrid had been crying? Astrid Hofferson... crying... He couldn't believe it.

"Berk. You're going to be fine. Gothi healed you. I told you so." She chuckled

"You sure I didn't die and you dragged me back again?" Hiccup tried to improve her spirits. It looked like it worked. She hugged him.

"This was all my fault." She started going hard on herself.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

"I lashed out at you which caused you to fly to that island where you got hurt trying to protect me" She lowered her head down.

"Look Astrid, I chose to get in that Eydis' way to protect you. That was my choice. That wasn't your fault. I get it also that you are showing pity on me but if you want to leave, I get it. Go meet another guy who'll treat you right. You don't need to pretend to like me anymo-"

"But I did meet a guy who treated me right!" Astrid almost shouted at Hiccup emotinally unstable.

"Then go and see him right now. I'll be fine" Hiccup reassured her.

"You sure?" She rested her palm on his cheek. He nodded. Astrid got up and turned around to leave the room and had a new smile appear on her face that Hiccup couldn't see.

*One day later*

Hiccup was finally allowed to leave his hut. He saw the sun and felt the warmth radiating onto his skin. He went to his house and saw a note adressed to him.

Sunset, Where the peace began. DON'T BE LATE!

'Must be Astrid saying goodbye' Hiccup thought.

*Sunset*

Hiccup arrived where the true peace began, in the cove where he met his best friend. He saw Astrid sitting on a rock looking into the sky. He casually walked up and sat beside her.

"So when are you going to be heading out?" Hiccup started

"Huh?" Astrid turned to face him confused.

"Well you said you met someone and because you hate every guy on Berk, he must be on another island." Hiccup deducted to her.

"Well, he has a house on another island."

"So you're leaving after this goodbye?" Hiccup questioned

"Goodbye? Is that what you think this is?" Astrid asked

"Well you hate me remember?" Hiccup reminded

"Oh. About that." She started to blush. "Before I go, I have a request for you."

"Ok..."

"You still like me right?" Astrid asked hopefully

"I'll always like you regardless what you think of me." Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry for everything. That wasn't truely me who said those things. Please, forgive me."

This caught Hiccup offguard. He started to show his shy side. "Well- uh, Astrid. You know I- uh forgive you. You- mean a lot to me and um..."

Astrid laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "C'mere" She forced her lips onto Hiccup's. Hiccup froze for a second then happily returned it. They sat there for what had seemed like an eternity but ended too short for Astrid's liking. Curse her need for air.

"So this is goodbye then?" Hiccup offered his hand. "OOMPH" He felt a fist to his stomach.

"That's for being clueless." Astrid laughed at him.

"What?" Hiccup wheezed out.

"And this" She gave him a slow loving kiss where she snaked her arms around his neck again. It wasn't forced or passionate but gentle, slow and loving. "Is for forgiving me". She hopped on her dragon. "You coming?"

Hiccup now starting to piece everything she said about her 'boyfriend' together. "To your boyfriend's house? Sure. Where is it?" He smiled.

"Right beside mine on the Edge" Astrid answered. "Race you there?"

Hiccup laughed. "You're on".

The couple took off towards their base knowing that as long as they had each other, they would be ok.

THE END

* * *

That's it! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Like Hiccstrid? Check out my other Hiccstrid stories! Luv u all!


End file.
